Snow Flakes and Blizzard Kisses
by Natalia173
Summary: Just a cute little HG/GL Christmas Fic that I wrote sometime ago. *Revised**No New Chapters*


Justice League had a Christmas episode that inspired this story. It was early on in the show but it should make sense even if you didn't see the episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

Green Lantern left and Hawkgirl look suspiciously at the white flakes that fell. With a sigh she spread her wings and flew after him coming upon and interesting sight. Green Lantern was sliding down the snow on an energy snow board, hooting and hollering like a ten year old. She couldn't understand why he found such glee in all of this; it was just snow. The white mush caused more trouble than it was worth.

"I don't understand this fascination with snow," she commented dryly as he made snow angels. "Why does it cause you so much excitement? You fly through space, fight numerous battles and yet you get your kicks by playing in the snow?" She shook her head. "I just don't understand it, John."

"When I was a little kid, my grandmother used to take me sledding whenever it snowed," he said, standing up at looking at his creation. "I used to love it. Now every time it snows I feel like I'm ten years old again." He gathered up a small clump of snow and began rolling it on the ground, the beginnings of a snowman.

Hawkgirl watched him curiously as she spoke. "I feel so out of place on earth. Everyone is celebrating the holidays but they hold no meaning for me. On my planet we only celebrate after a battle is won. The time of year is no different than any other." She turned, looking at everything that was blanketed in white around her.

"Then give it meaning," Lantern said from behind her. "You're living on earth now; you should learn to enjoy the things we do." A wild snowball slammed into the back of her head. She whirled around and glared at Green Lantern.

"What was _that_ for?" she asked him, annoyed at the cold that was now running down the back of her neck. Green Lantern just grinned at her.

"Because it was fun."

"I'll show you fun," she mumbled before digging her mace into the snow and threw a huge pile of it on top of him. He was covered in an instant but a green glow soon emerged from the white pile. "Cheater," she told him, though now her face held a smile of its own. "You realize that as a warrior of Thanagarian I cannot let you win this fight."

"Bring it, Wings," he taunted her.

"Oh, I will, you green flashlight." She gathered a huge ball of snow in her arms and threw it at him with all of her might. He dodged it, and then sent a wonderland of snow flying at her. She burst out from under the snow she was buried under and slammed her electrified mace into the ground. Pounds of snow flew towards green lantern and the power caused him to slam into a nearby tree. The jar caused more snow to fall on his head, burying him deeply in the wet fluff.

"Give up yet?" she called, keeping her distance from where he had landed. In response a hundred little green hands shot up from the ground, all sporting their very own snowballs. They started catapulting at her and Hawkgirl ran from the onslaught. Green Lantern burst through the snow and came running after her.

"Come back here!" he shouted to her retreating form. Hawk Girl looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Not a chance!" she called back. She ran faster, trying to keep in front of Green Lantern, not daring to look back a second time. He was gaining and, exerting all his effort, finally tackled her. They rolled to the ground and landed Green Lantern above, Hawkgirl looking up at him. Her mask had fallen off somewhere in the snow and red tendrils now blew in her face. Her face was red from all the exertion and she was breathing heavily.

"John…"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, he mouth slowly moving against her, leaving the great warrior just a little breathless. He moved so his mouth was against her ear. "I just found another reason to like the snow. I never knew it had such potential," he murmured and Hawkgirl blushed slightly. "Is that a blush I see?" He chuckled.

"No! I don't blush. Warriors of Thanagarian do not blush!" she said, embarrassed that he had noticed, though she couldn't say that she was surprised. There was very little that John didn't notice.

"You know, Shayera, you don't have to be tough around me all the time." He placed feather-light kisses along her neck. "Plus I think you look cute when you blush."

All she could concentrate on was his mouth on her throat. Finally she managed to say, "Well, maybe I was blushing a little."

He laughed then leaned down and kissed her once more. "Hey, Shayera?"

She answered him slightly lethargically. "Mmm, yes, John?"

He shoved a snow ball in her face. "Merry Christmas," and then he took off like the hounds of hell were on his heals.

**ooOOoo**

Sappy, gaggy, and maybe slightly out of character but that's okay. Sometimes a little romance is what everyone needs. I think that I'm going to write Christmas stories this year (if I'm not completely burnt out from NaNoWriMo) for all the fandoms that I like.


End file.
